


Spider Bite

by GoHt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Deepthroating, F/F, FaceFucking, Growth, Hourglass Expansion, Impossible Penetration, NSFW, hyper, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: A mysterious call in the middle of the night fills Tracer with excitement. For months, she has been in a secret relationship with a well-known Talon Agent. For Tracer, this seems like a normal booty call. But her secret admirer has a surprise in store for her.Part of a small trade with 09Hankris on FA. Contains hyper, and all sorts of nonsensical lewdness.





	Spider Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally indulgent and not at all compelling so don't expect much here.
> 
> Written for 09Hankris on FA.

It was always at the worst of times. There she would be, settled in for the night and preparing to drift off into a peaceful slumber, forgetting the stresses of the day and looking forward to a new one. But no, instead she would get a cryptically worded message on her phone. An invitation to meet, hidden behind ciphers and other codewords. One of these days she should just ignore one of those messages just to mess with her, but the prospect that these meetings held was just too tempting for her to resist. So, every single time she tapped into Overwatch resources for the express purpose of deciphering these messages and figuring out where they would meet. In all honesty, the secrecy was kind of cute; it was a little game she liked to play.

 

The locations were always remote and private, though not without their comforts. This time she had chosen a long-abandoned chapel in the heart of King’s Row. Her chronal accelerator had been fully charged just before she dressed up in her field gear and set out, meaning she could get there as quick as possible. Blinking from rooftop to rooftop, making a beeline for the location hinted at in the message. When the chapel came into view, she just seemed even more excited, blinking rapidly towards it, only stopping on the building adjacent to it in order to stakeout the place. The front doors were boarded up, giving it that abandoned, condemned appearance. No doubt her ‘mysterious admirer’ had converted it into something more lavish and comfortable. The central tower held her only entrance. It was a simple jump, followed by rapidly blinking towards it before gravity caught up with her. She just barely got there, hanging off the edge for a brief moment before flipping up onto the balcony in one single motion. Gee, she wished somebody was around to see that. She was so awesome.

 

Through the stained glass on the doors, she could just barely see inside of the chapel proper. There was something in there. Normally she imagined that an abandoned chapel was a dark, musty place but the lights were on… Well, no doubt, if she went through that door then a surprise would be sprung upon her. Had better make sure she looked her best. Using the stained glass as a poor impression of a mirror, she slicked back her spiky locks, adjusted her goggles, and practiced her best ‘sexy’ smile. “Hey there. What’s a pretty bird like you doin’ here?” She said with a wink, making finger-guns at the murky reflection. Lena giggled to herself. Oh, yeah. She was irresistible. Well, no sense in wasting more time; someone was waiting for her, after all. Best not to keep them waiting.

 

Pushing those doors open, she stepped out into what had been the upper floor of the chapel. As she expected, things looked decidedly unchapel-like. A couch set up with a table in front, two wine glasses and a bottle of some expensive-looking champagne sitting in the middle. The sconces on the walls had been lit, bathing the tiny little room in warm light. Yep, this was definitely like her. She took lazy steps towards the table, considering popping that cork off and pouring her a glass. But, Lena figured that the person who set up this meeting wouldn’t appreciate her starting to drink before she revealed herself. It was funny, her pretending that they hadn’t done this over a dozen times, as if she would be surprised by her sudden appearance, and subsequent attempts at seducing her.

 

No, she just plopped her tight little butt on the couch. Lifting her feet up and propping her feet up on the table, she lounged back, taking the occasional look around. Back and forth from the drinks and the ceiling above. No doubt she would pop up from behind the couch and try to surprise her. She would just have to wait… and wait. About six or seven minutes passed of nothing happening, the seconds dragging by, each one feeling like a minute of its own. Okay… this act was starting to get a little irritating. Lena wished that her ‘secret admirer’ would just go ahead and drop the mysterious act and snog her already. After another three minutes of doing nothing, Lena hopped up onto her knees and spun around on the couch, intent on leaning over it and calling out to her seemingly-absent lover. “’Ey, if you’re gonna do somethin’, you should just–“ Lena fully turned around, coming face to face with her: Amelie.

 

She was just standing there. How long had she been standing there?! Lena was at a loss for words, just staring at the blue-skinned woman’s shit-eating grin – more of a smirk really – with a dumbfounded look. When she finally found some choice words for the cheeky spider, she was interrupted the moment her lips parted. Ice-cold hands rested on Lena’s cheeks, contrasting with her natural body heat. Coolness spread from her cheeks to her lips, as Widowmaker locked lips with her. Plush, blue-tinted lips meshing tightly to her own. It was like that kiss had frozen her solid, as it took her several seconds to react and return the gesture. Lena’s toes curled, and her hands gripped the back of the couch tighter, nails digging into the upholstery. Goddamn it, she got her. Here she thought for once she was wise to her foe’s tactics. Instead she fell right into the spider’s web. Lena would have felt embarrassed if she were not so focused on kissing the woman.

 

Well, if Amelie was gonna be cheeky with her, then she would be cheeky. See, it was funny, because she reached out, arms wrapping around the cold-blooded woman’s waist, and taking two heaping handfuls of her backside. Her plan worked out well, as she felt Amelie press more firmly against her, back arching as her fingers squeezed and kneaded those modest globes through the latex suit. The telltale squeak that followed every time that material stretched and compressed joining the muted sounds of their lips smacking, and the pleased coos from either side of the kiss. A shiver ran up Lena’s spine as Amelie’s hands pulled away from her cheeks, leaving her skin cold for a couple moments afterwards. Instead, they snaked along her shoulders, sliding down her arms until reaching behind her back. The straps holding the Chronal Accelerator to her chest were loosened. Normally this would be worrying, but as long as she was close to it she would be safe. Still, trusting someone who was supposed to be her enemy with the only thing keeping her alive was probably stupid. But, hell, she was sexy so she would risk it.

 

All this excitement, she had forgotten to breath. She finally found the strength to break the kiss, inhaling sharply, before exhaling slowly. But soon she gasped, as Amelie leaned forward, trailing kisses up and down her neck. The first few times, she found it uncomfortable. The coolness of Widowmaker’s skin much like rubbing an ice cube over her neck. But she grew accustomed to it, and grew to like it as well. Every kiss had this sharpness to it that made her knees weak. Continuing to knead the woman’s backside, Lena started to giggle. “If you want to see me, you could just drop by. I’ve got a balcony, y’know. Not like anyone would catch us.” Sure, there was some danger of them being discovered together. Talon would certainly not appreciate their top agent canoodling with the face of Overwatch.

 

“Hm.” She shook her head, starting to tug on Lena’s pilot’s jacket. The chronal accelerator placed safely on the table, there was nothing to stop her from taking it off... except a zipper. Her voice was always alluring. Lena blamed the French accent. Hearing it made her loins stir in a way that no other woman could replicate. “Perhaps my romantic skills are wasted on someone impatient like you.”

 

“I’m impatient for you. Maybe you should take that as a compliment.” Lena flicked at her zipper idly, before finally starting to tug it downward. Staggered zrips and rips as she tugged it down little by little. Damn zipper tended to get stuck. About halfway down it snagged, causing Lena to frantically pull at it in an effort to prevent this situation from becoming too awkward. She failed spectacularly, if the unamused look on Amelie’s face was anything to go by. “Heh, it’s a... lil stuck...” She trailed off, just smiling awkwardly.

 

“You are like a child.” That zipper was caught in her ice-cold grip, pulled down all the way. Once it was open that jacket was practically ripped off of her. At the same time, Lena was pushed down as the Talon Agent climbed over the couch, joining her on top of it, and coming to a rest on top of Lena. Her long, latex-clad legs straddled the skinny girl. The potential seductiveness of this was immediately eliminated by little _ooo_ noise that Lena made, followed by a goofy grin that managed to throw Amelie off. Hands hovering over the girl’s perky breasts, she took handfuls of each. They were just a bit smaller than her palms, her fingers squeezing and kneading them. But it was unenthusiastic, for one reason… Lena was still making that look. That wide-eyed, giddy look that filled her heart with sunshine and rainbows. Widowmaker felt like she wanted to kick a puppy just to balance the sugar-sweet happiness she radiated at this moment. “ _Stop_ that.” Her hands hesitated for a moment.

 

“Stop what, love?” Lena asked, her smile just getting bigger. She _knew_ what she was doing. That slimy little…

 

Deep breath. Widowmaker’s hands trailed down the girl’s stomach, slipping under her tank top and pulling it upwards. No surprise, Lena wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. “That _look_ …” Widowmaker placed two fingers around one of those perky nipples and started to tweak it playfully. “I do not like it.” Another squeeze, this one a little harder, managing to draw a breath from Lena. That dumb look was starting to falter.

 

Lena closed one eye, noticing how closely Widowmaker was leaning now. Each tweak sent her teeth sinking a little deeper into her bottom lip. Not having the willpower to keep up her little joke, she started to lean forward, and eventually the two of them closed the distance between each other and locked lips once again. Lena went to work at once. Instead of waiting around for Widowmaker to do it herself, she set upon removing that talon bodysuit. A little more complicated than her jacket and tank top, but a process she had become familiar with over the last few months. First: start at the chest. Noticeably missing from her outfit were the armor pieces she wore into battle. Amelie only wore the suit part, likely having removed her armor pieces prior. It made getting started much easier, as Lena could slip her fingers under the skintight material and start to pull it off. Widowmaker took notice of this, and tried to help her, though she was a bit distracted. The two of them were still locked into a kiss, tongues dancing around another with Widowmaker leading the kiss.

 

Considering how little of her chest that suit covered, it was no surprise her chest was exposed first. They were slightly smaller than Lena’s breasts, capped off with dark blue nipples and immediately earning Lena’s attention. Widowmaker gasped into the kiss as Lena reached out to grope her. But eventually, one of them had to breathe, and it was Lena. Widowmaker could hold her breath much longer, thanks to her modifications. Panting just a bit, she shook her head, spiky hair bobbing about as she scooted closer. Her hands rolled down to Amelie’s hips, peeling more of that suit off, and finally reaching the woman’s thighs. Widowmaker wrapped her legs around Lena again, clinging to the shorter girl as she started to kiss along her neck, each kiss causing her skin to tingle, just a touch of warmth gracing that cool skin for a split second. After sliding her suit over the swell of Widowmaker’s ass, the rest came off easily, kicked off her thighs and eventually sliding off her feet, leaving Amelie completely naked.

 

Lena was a little surprised at something pressed against her stomach. But only smiled as she pulled back, grinning up at Widowmaker. Just like the rest of her, it was surprisingly cold. Already standing at full mast and throbbing against her warm skin, was Widowmaker’s cock. It surprised her once, but now she had grown used to it. The bulge against her bright orange pants showed just how excited Lena was about this. She had been with girls before, but never one like her. The two of them having both just made things so much _fun_. It was the biggest reason Lena looked forward to Widowmaker’s nighttime booty calls.

 

Sliding her fingers around it, Lena started to pump up and down, immediately making Widowmaker groan and buck her hips. Another thing the two of them shared: they were both rather sensitive at the start. Just Lena lightly stroking it, while thumbing the very tip was enough to draw out higher-pitched noises from the normally-reserved Amelie. She always stifled her moans like that, it was like she had a budget for how much she could moan. It just meant Lena tried to push her buttons as much as possible, find what made her go crazy and abuse the heck out of it. “What’re you feelin’, love?” Lena finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

After letting out a ragged breath, Widowmaker answered, resting a hand on Lena’s shoulder and moving just a bit closer. “There is something I want to show you.” Her lips curled into this absolutely _delightful_ smile that looked totally alien on her normally dour features.

 

Tilting her head a bit, Lena moved closer, smiling confidently. “You bring something~?”

That smile would normally frighten Lena, but it seemed she was feeling particularly confident today. Even Widowmaker’s “ _I’m totally planning something evil right now”_ grin wouldn’t faze her. “Hmhmm… oh, yes I have… a little present for my _favorite_ little annoyance.” Widowmaker playfully booped her index finger against Lena’s nose, once again not phasing her in the slightest. Playful and Widowmaker don’t go together. She only acted this way if she was planning something particularly devious. But Lena knew she could turn the tables on Amelie, if she wanted to.

 

“Aw, I love ya’ too. Ya’ blue bird.” Blue bird was seriously the best pet name she could come up with. Even Lena knew it was bad, but that was exactly why she used it.

 

Chuckling a bit, Amelie reached up. Lena hadn’t noticed it before, but the hairpin she wore tonight was different. Instead of just being a simple, black thing, it seemed to be a little spider-shaped trinket. With nothing to hold it back, her ponytail turned into a _long_ , messy head of hair. Widowmaker’s hair was so incredibly long that it reached past her hips. Lena had the immediate urge to rake her fingers through that silky head of blue hair, but she resisted the urge to see where Amelie was taking her. Holding that spider pin up to Lena, she earned a look from her lover, and another cheeky grin.

 

“What? Are you mad I didn’t notice your new hairpin, love?” Lena leaned forward, pressing her chest against Amelie’s and pecking her on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you, if that’s the case~”

“Such trivial things are hardly worth your notice,” she held up the pin, grazing her finger over the visible fangs before she just smiled. Lena barely had time to react before Amelie lightly _pricked_ Lena’s skin, on her shoulder. It was such a small prick that it didn’t even break the skin, or draw blood; it was hardly even noticeable. Lena, being afraid of needles, didn’t really see it that way. Not even a second passed before Lena yelped and tried to get Widowmaker off her in a panic. Amelie had to lean in and kiss Lena to stop her from flailing around, which seemed to be enough to get Lena to calm down, the girl melting into the kiss. She was single-minded like that.

 

Once Amelie pulled away, it took a second for Lena to realize why she was panicking before. Her eyes fluttered open, her expression blissful and calm. Then her brow furrowed and she made this pouty expression at her blue-skinned lover. “That was uncalled for… Not sure what I did to deserve that!” Amelie just started to giggle, causing a significantly-more-aware Lena to notice how strange that was. In fact, she was in hysterics, leaning up against Lena like she couldn’t support herself; Widowmaker was just laughing _that_ hard. Lena just reached up and wrapped her arms around Widowmaker’s waist, rolling her eyes. “You’re acting more off than usual, love.” Actually, something did feel _off._ Lena couldn’t put her finger on what, but something felt strange. There was a strange pressure in her chest… had Widowmaker poisoned her? Maybe she was just being paranoid but it was a thought that occurred to her. But that would be sort of stupid. Why do it now, instead of the third, or fourth time? Or even the second? Lena was too trusting. Doing this on the fifteenth time seemed a little odd.

 

Okay, yeah she was being a bit too paranoid. Had to be something else. Maybe it was just a joke that she didn’t get? The French had a weird sense of humor, so it wasn’t all that surprising. Lena wasn’t sure how randomly pricking your girlfriend with a sharp object could possibly be funny, though.  Getting fed up with trying to figure it out, Lena just decided to speak up. “Okay, you had a laugh! Now tell me what you just did before I tear my hair out tryna figure it out! I feel like I’m about to-“ _Bwoomph._

 

What the heck was _that_?

 

Now Amelie was laughing even harder, her features brightening up with barely contained mirth, which only served to irk Lena even more. Normally she would be happy to get a laugh out Amelie, but right now confusion was preventing Lena from enjoying her lover’s smile. “What did you do to me?! Come on, I’m-” _BOMBF._

 

Her chest felt really heavy.

 

Finally having the sense to look down, Lena immediately gasped after taking notice of her chest: it was must have been twice as big. Perky little apples ballooning out into overripe grapefruits. Immediately her hands went to grasp at them, lifting them up by the underside and just marveling in the sensation of weight to her chest. Pulling her hands away, she let her breasts flop down, slapping against her stomach... Why they reached her stomach now was because they had grown explosively mid-fall. Lena’s peach-colored cheeks had turned a bright shade of red, the girl babbling incoherently as she tried to come up with some kind of admonishment for her overjoyed girlfriend. “Did you really have your Talon goons invent a device just to make my tits bigger?” Not so much anger in her voice, just quiet embarrassment.

 

“Non, non, non... I would _never_ do such a thing.” Amelie tried to put on her innocent look, grabbing a strand of her incredibly-long hair and running her fingers through it. Her eyes tried to imply some kind of sadness, but it was obvious she was faking. “Do you not like it? I thought you would like my gift.” Pausing for a moment, her pursed lips curled up into a smile. Lena started to grow again, even hearing that strange _BOOMF_ sound that followed every spurt. Yet, her tits were the same as they were a couple minutes go. After trying to move closer to Amelie, Lena realized she was _thick_. Her thighs which had previously been toned, yet skinny, were suddenly coated in a thick layer of flab. This odd occurrence quite literally knocked Lena off her knees, the girl flopping back and landing on her tush, which seemed to cushion the fall much better than it would have previously. Patting her tush a few times confirmed her suspicions. Her previously tuat backside had become a plump, heart-shaped booty, with a pair of hips to match.

“It makes your ass bigger, as well.” Amelie added, smiling cheekily.

 

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered, or hate you right now.”

 

“Both would be fine.”

 

Lena just crossed her arms over her chest, which wobbled and jiggled obscenely even from that slight movement. How should she feel about this? On one hand, this body would be inconvenient in every part of her life. Having tits bigger than your head was not all it was cracked up to be. Sitting at a desk would be a chore, she would have to find some way to stop her tits from slapping her in the face every time she teleported... But at the same time, there was this _look_ that Amelie was giving her. Not like that other _look_ , this _look_ was the kind of _look_ that screamed “I can barely contain the urge to fuck you right now”. Amelie even did the stereotypical lip bite to really sell it.

 

“Well... if this is what ya’ want, I don’t see why we can’t play around with it a bit... but you _can_ change me back, right? I’m not gonna stay like this forever?” That would make her next mission briefing _really_ awkward.

 

Amelie just smiled, pulling herself closer and running a cool-skinned hand across Lena’s cheek. “It will wear off in a couple of hours.” Hopefully. The Talon scientists weren’t exactly hard at work on this device. Amelie would not put it past them to make the changes permanent, especially since at least half of them had never even touched a woman. Speaking of touching women... Amelie had those tits in her sight, and she immediately took the opportunity to shoot her hands out and grab them. Her fingers squeezed tight, Lena opening her mouth to moan only to have it interrupted by a kiss from Amelie. They were well over a handful now, and had some real weight to them. But Amelie, being the titty connoisseur that she is, was totally unsatisfied with _just_ melon-sized tits. Sure, they were already leaking out of her hand, and she could squeeze and knead them to her heart's content, but could she be _trapped_ under them? No. They had to be bigger.

 

After pulling out of the kiss, Amelie immediately set upon Lena’s tits, placing just a few kisses underneath the girl’s jaw before moving even lower. Shutting one eye, Lena leaned back a bit, propping herself up on her hands. Her tits wobbled a bit as she repositioned. “Sheesh. you’re really into this, huh~?” Lena’s tone was meant to be teasing, but Amelie had decided to lift one of Lena’s breasts, plush lips latching around one of those fat nipples and suckling with all their might. So, Lena just ended up moaning mid-sentence. Crawling up closer to Lena, Amelie spread the girl’s legs apart, letting her semi-flaccid cock flop around before coming to a rest on her own thigh. Seems the serum had an effect on Lena’s cock as well, even if that wasn’t something she specified. Well, it was a nice plus either way. But still... a couple inches added to its length was not _nearly_ enough for her.

 

Pulling back as far as she could go, Amelie’s hands held that single breast steady, her teeth lightly sinking into that light pink udder and gripping it softly. Lena shut one eye, rolling her head back and gritting her teeth, until Amelie’s lips released with a _pop_ , letting that tit flop back into place, and leaving Lena panting just a bit after. “Okay, maybe I was a little hasty about th-this... this is pretty nice.” Amelie just smiled in response, hands running along Lena’s thighs, feeling along her recently-gained curvature, especially around her hips. Too bad Lena was sitting right now, else she would get her hands all over that ass. Oh, well. She was close enough to do what she wanted to do. Reaching for the little device again, she reached behind Lena and gave the back of her left shoulder another prick. Predictably, the spiky-haired girl decided to jump again, overreacting like before. Seriously, what a baby.

 

“Wait, wait... did you seriously just do that _again_?” Lena was looking a bit worried now. “C-Come now, that’s a bit much, don’tcha think? I mean, look at me! I’m fockin’ huge!”

 

Amelie just shook her head, “You have no idea what huge means, you silly girl.” Smiling, she lifted a finger and poked Lena’s nose, earning an annoyed glare from the girl. “Now, why don’t we just see what happens, hmm?” Sitting between Tracer’s legs, Amelie was already feeling pretty small by comparison. Which was funny, considering that she was the more gifted one between them beforehand. Spreading those plump thighs apart just a bit more, the blue-skinned woman placed her cold grip around Lena’s semi, admiring how it seemed to thicken a bit between growth spurts. Starting to stroke it up and down slowly, she threw an amused look Tracer’s way. “It would be an interesting feeling, to have it grow in my hands, _non_?”

Letting out an annoyed huff, Tracer just leaned back a bit more, “I guess...” she muttered, reaching forward and lazily flicking Amelie’s nose in return. There it was again, that strange feeling... it was gonna happen any moment now. Closing her eyes, Lena groaned, feeling that strange _weight_ over her body spread across her. Her tits were the first to show signs of growth, like before, gaining more mass, sticking out farther and moving lower.

 

“Oooh! Hurry now, on your knees, girl!” Amelie was smiling giddily, even going so far as to try and pat Lena’s backside. Not that she could actually reach around her expanding bosom. Reluctant compliance followed, with Tracer lazily crawling to her knees and sitting up. Her center of balance was out of whack, her top-heavy tits pulling her down just a bit. Hopefully the serum also had some kind of magical, spine-strengthening powers because Lena doubted she would get out of this without _some_ back strain. Her melon-sized tits skipped right over the double watermelon stage to the point where the writer has pretty much run out of fruits to describe them with. Biting her lip a bit, Lena placed a hand on the top of one breast, finding it hard to believe how heavy and full they were. Just the act of swaying side to side made them wobble in an overexaggerated fashion. Lena had to admit, as much as she should hate this right now, it felt _really_ good.

 

Things started to balance out again, thankfully, as her lower half caught up. Hips got even wider, now completely dwarfing the span of her shoulders and making doorways a bit of a concern for Tracer. Good thing this wasn’t permanent. Hopefully. Much like her tits, her ass just kept ballooning, jutting outwards from her body farther than it probably should. Each _cheek_ was probably bigger than her own head by now. Lena’s hands rested on her breasts, her oversized hips rolling back and forth into Amelie’s grip, who continued to stroke throughout the growing process. Like before, it seemed to happen sequentially. Breasts first, then the lower half, and finally, her cock.

 

The moment that cock throbbed again, it seemed to grow. From ten inches long, into sixteen, in just a couple of moments. From being able to fit in one hand, to thick as a soda can and impossible for Amelie to wrap her fingers around. Lena cried out, another throb bringing with it a healthy coating of pre-cum as her cock grew stiffer, and longer. Amelie had to start using both hands, but kept rubbing at the same intensity as her cock had another spurt. At the moment it was poking against the underside of her breasts, probably around twenty inches long and way too thick for one hand. Massaging that throbbing piece of meat, Amelie admired Tracer’s new body. She was more tits and ass than woman at this point, and that was _great_.

 

“I do not even think I can take such a thing… it is… massive…” Tracer was now at a size that Widowmaker felt satisfied with. The formerly skinny girl now endowed with a body that dwarfed all the women on her team, and ever woman Widowmaker had ever seen. To think that _Tracer_ of all women could be so well-endowed, it was… well, it was pretty great! Seemed with her new size, there was a great deal of sensitivity that came with it, as her cock was constantly bucking in Widow’s hands, thick spurts of pre-cum leaking from the fat cockhead at the same consistency as a regular orgasm. Grunts and moans from Tracer showed how easily Widow could tease her now, watching as her hips rolled back and forth, grinding that cock desperately against the cool grip of Widowmaker’s hands. Widowmaker only further proved how desperate Tracer was at this point by pulling her hands away, Tracer’s eyes going wide moments afterwards. Her balls felt so swollen and full, every throb was _painful;_ she needed some kind of stimulation _right now_.

 

Widowmaker was already trying to slip out of her outfit, her cock bulging against the tight latex, meager and small compared to Tracer. “Perhaps I will continue if you-“ Widowmaker was immediately interrupted by a great weight pushing down on her, causing her to flop over with her suit halfway down her legs. Widow squirmed, throwing her hands up as Tracer’s enormous breasts began to grow suffocating, pressing around her head and essentially using all the extra weight to pin her down. As much as Widowmaker pushed and spread, those breasts were simply too big, her hands sinking into them, every push causing flesh to bulge around her fingers. Then she felt it. That enormous log gently resting across her stomach, snaking its way along her chest until finally the tip was resting in front of her face. Her mouth hung open just a bit, and her jaw hurt just looking at it. It was hard to see what Tracer was thinking, as that pair of massive tits obscured the girl’s face from this position. “You really like it, huh~? Y’know, I’m startin’ to like it too.” Tracer’s elbows pushed down against her own breasts as she tried to reach down and grab Widow’s head. “I can’t really help it… I _need_ some relief… feels like I’m about to burst any second now.” Tracer punctuated those words by gliding the tip of her cock across Widow’s cool cheek, smearing it with a thick coating of pre-cum, constantly replaced by another batch with every violent throb and spasm from that giant tool.

 

The scent was absolutely overwhelming. The scent of fertility radiating from those cum-swollen balls, which currently rested on top of Widowmaker’s meager cock and smothered it completely. “Uggh… y-you… think that can fit in my mouth? You really are a silly girl…” Another spurt of pre-cum forced Widowmaker to shut one eye as it splattered across her cheek, causing her to breathe heavier. The scent, the thickness, the warmth, it was driving her _mad_.

 

“Don’t know unless y’try, Amy~” Tracer received an immediate glare from her lover, who absolutely despised that nickname. Tracer only used it when she wanted to be teasing. It would have been cute to see her trying to be on top if it were not so infuriating how much it was working.

 

Widow decided to play along just a bit, reaching a hand up and resting it on top of Tracer’s cock. It was like a steel rod with how hard it was… In some attempt to appease her spiky-haired lover, Widowmaker opened her mouth and pressed her lips against the side, using her tongue and lips to her advantage, showering that thick cockhead with kisses and licks, intent on cleaning that thick fluid off. It had the taste she expected. A little bitter, a little salty… Very consistent with Tracer’s usual loads, but Widow had to realize that this was her _pre._ What would a real orgasm be like? “You really think I am going to try and stuff…” Widowmaker realized that getting antsy with Tracer was only making her want this more, “…this was not what I had planned…”

 

Her softened words just made Tracer giggle, those hands finally finding a way to press against her breasts and hold Widowmaker’s head at the same time. It was awkward, and her tits were constantly trying to push her arms back up, but she managed to get a grip, which was all she needed. “It’ll be just like normal, love. Only difference is that I’m… a might larger.” Widowmaker whimpered softly as that massive cock loomed closer, eventually coming to press against her cheek and leak its copious amounts of pre-cum all over her perfect, blue skin.

 

A might larger was a bit of an understatement. Tracer was unbelievably, impossibly _huge_ and yet she thought that Widowmaker could actually take that thing more than a few inches past her lips. Even as the sniper tried to make it clear how she disagreed with Tracer’s assertion, the spiky-haired girl was far too giddy at the thought of making her favorite traitor gag and sputter on her log of a cock. “Alright, love.” Widowmaker’s eyes widened as Tracer’s fingers raked through those purple locks of hair, bunching it up between her fingers and pulling her in, mashing that fat cockhead against those plump, dark-blue lips. Each push from Tracer, each buck of her hips brought a grunt from Widow, whose resolve was gradually weakening as a self-destructive desire to actually let Tracer _in_ was taking over.

 

“Come on, love... open wide...” Tracer muttered, shutting one eye as she felt those icy lips on her sensitive cockflesh. It had been uncomfortable the first few times, but she had long grown accustomed to Widowmaker’s lack of body heat. In fact, she had aquired a taste for it, especially on her more sensitive regions. Widow shuddered as her lips finally started to part, opening just a bit and taking barely an inch past them, the wide cockhead stretching her lips open. Just an inch was all Tracer needed to try and force the rest, her fingers bunching up that purple hair and using it as leverage to shove more in. “Ahhhgh...~” Tracer’s head rolled back as she felt those lips rolling over her cock, inch after inch plunging into her waiting mouth, the cold and moist interior setting her nerves on fire, ironically enough.

 

It was pretty obvious that Tracer had become much too big, though. The rather comical look on Widowmaker’s face as her lips were stretched just a little beyond what would be reasonable, the sheer thickness of that huge cock forcing her mouth wide open. It would only get worse as Tracer shifted closer and closer to the woman’s throat. But thankfully she had the sense to stop just shy of it, only about four or five inches of that two and a half foot monstrosity inside of her. By the ansty look on her face, and the way she bit one of her lips, it was pretty obvious that Tracer could barely resist the urge to try and shove the whole thing in. Thankfully the girl showed some remarkable self-control, letting Widowmaker grow accustomed to the length instead of overwhelming her by trying to put the whole thing in at once.

 

After a moment of getting used to it, feeling that hard-as-steel rod throbbing and bucking against the roof of her mouth, Widowmaker came around to the idea a bit. She showed this by placing her hands on either side of that giant piece of meat, holding it firmly and using it to steady herself as she pulled her head back all the way to the tip, before pushing it back in just shy of her throat. The sounds she made were _disgusting_ , but seemed Tracer enjoyed them that way. Those little gags, the grunts, the horribly loud slurping noises, all of it added up to the sound of Widowmaker trying to suck a cock that was way too big for her. Tracer’s fingers slipped out from Widowmaker’s hair, and instead ran them down her smooth skin, eventually coming to a rest on her cheeks and caressing them softly. “It feels so good...~” As if on cue, a thick spurt of pre-cum was deposited directly onto Widowmaker’s tongue. The woman’s eyes widened immediately as the taste hit her again, but much more intense this time. What surprised her was the heat. It felt like it was _boiling_. Not really, of course, but the contrast in their body heats always made interesting sensations like that.

 

Tracer paused for a moment, holding Widow’s cheeks a little tighter and stopping her. Widow was still trying to gather up all the pre-cum and swallow it at once, distracting her. The girl had to lightly pat Widowmaker’s cheeks so she would pay attention. With the two of them looking into each other’s eyes, Tracer could hear Widow make a small _gulp_ , seeing just a little bulge running down her throat. Smiling, she pulled out just a bit more, until her cock had fully exited Widow’s mouth, its first six inches coated in strands of saliva that trailed between her cocktip and Widow’s lips. Letting it rest lazily on Widow’s face—to the woman’s annoyance—and lightly grinding it back and forth, smearing that saliva against her skin. “Can I go all the way? Please?”

 

Blinking in surprise, Widowmaker seemed confused. Very unlike Tracer to ask permission for such a thing. Well, at least she was nice enough to ask. Sighing just a bit, she continued to lightly massage the shaft with both hands, peppering a few kisses on the underside of it and nestling her cheek against it, like she was cuddling it. In fact, it was probably big enough _to_ cuddle. A strange, but alluring thought, but sadly that was not the situation. Widowmaker’s lips parted just a bit, words hanging on her lips, as she was afraid even uttering something even close to ‘yes’ would trigger Tracer into mercilessly shoving her cock down Widow’s throat. The girl wasn’t known for her patience.

 

“Ye-...” Widowmaker barely had time to gasp out the rest of that before her mouth was stretched open again, Tracer happily _shoving_ her cock right in with a gleeful smile. Within less than a second her cock was already beating against the woman’s throat, the woman breaking out into gags and sputters as Tracer excitedly tried to stuff her oversized tool right down her throat. An angered look was directed towards Tracer, between gags and embarrassing facial expressions. Tracer’s only response was a cheeky grin and a playful raspberry. What an annoying girl. Widowmaker couldn’t stand how easily the girl could make her smile. Well, she would have smiled if it wasn’t for the fact that her lips were spread out in an o-shape thanks to Tracer.

 

It was just way too big, impossible for Widow to take, and yet Tracer kept trying. Then again Tracer was known for doing the impossible, so there was some precedence for this. Eyes watering a bit from the constant pushing, the little gags that cock brought forth getting louder. In truth, Widowmaker could hold her breath for quite a long time. Her body was made for that, after all, which meant if Tracer _could_ put it in, which she probably couldn’t, Widowmaker wouldn’t have to worry about chokin- Oh, she just put it in.

 

Five inches quickly turned into ten inches, a single, good push being enough to push deeper down Widow’s throat. Shutting her eyes tight, Tracer’s lips quivered a bit as she tried to push forward. “Ahhg... r-really tight!” Tight for sure. The walls of her throat were squeezing the life out of Tracer’s cock, welcoming the intruder with a vice-like grip, as she kept pushing down, and pushing Widow’s limits. The bulge running down the blue-skinned woman’s throat grew larger and larger as Tracer’s cock disappeared past her lips, the shorter woman shaking, hips bucking a little harder as she went deeper. Her cock throbbed, sending spurts of that hot pre-cum directly down her throat. Thanks to the heat difference, Widow could feel every single one, pooling in her stomach, simmering inside her cool exterior.

 

Actually, this might not be the best position to have Widow swallow her sword. Because her cock was already starting to bend and that was feeling pretty awkward. Instead of trying to force something good out of an unfortunate choice of position, the spiky-haired girl just decided to switch things up. Giggling awkwardly, Tracer patted Widowmaker on the cheek, and immediately received an angered glare. Damn, Tracer was scared for her life... Okay, she _could_ have announced her intentions a little better, but did she really deserve the death glare? Well, there was no going back now, so she only hoped that Widowmaker would cooperate with her from this moment forward. “On your hands and knees, l-love...” Tracer was trying her hardest to sound sorry, which might have been a poor choice of tone considering her words.  But she must have been doing something right, as Widow started to pull herself up. In an attempt to be considerate, Tracer pulled back a tad, allowing the talon agent to more comfortably switch positions.

 

A little grunt from Widowmaker was all Tracer received from her, which was probably the best she was gonna get. At least she enjoyed this enough that she wouldn’t pull back. “Okay, a little slower this time...” Brushing a hand through her purple hair, Tracer started to push forward again. Widowmaker gagged, of course, no way around that when you were taking a cock as thick as your arm down your throat. But she tried her hardest to power through that desire to pull back, and take the whole thing. Tracer could have just forced the whole thing down if she wanted to but she was walking on thin ice as it is. Best to just let Widow do it herself. It was a straight shot down her throat this time. Much more comfortable for the two of them, as comfortable as something this ill-advised could get. Another cough and sputter from Widowmaker signaled she had finally made it past the five inch mark... Tracer just smiled down at Widow and continued to brush through her hair, and pet her. Because she was a nice, and gentle lover who totally didn’t want to shove every last inch of her cock into those pretty lips right now. Nope. Not at all.

 

Okay, screw this, time to help Widow out. Tracer’s hands ran down the side of Widow’s face, fingers caressing her cool cheeks and coming to a rest just below her jaw, near her neck. “Come on, love... a lil’ faster...” Just one little push, that was all she needed. Rearing her hips back just a bit, Tracer tried to measure out her thrusts, so they weren’t too hard, too jarring. Widow had a long ways to go, Tracer’s massive shaft laid out before her, the base seeming miles away from her position. Widow briefly wondered whether she could even get past the halfway point. Then Tracer shoved about seven inches down her throat all at once, and she stopped wondering. In Tracer’s defense, she was paying so much attention to how pretty Widowmaker was, that she forgot to be careful, and just hammered away at her throat with reckless abandon. At least, that’s what Tracer would tell Widowmaker if she asked. Widow gagged, hands raising up and finding Tracer’s overgrown hips, her fingers digging into that soft skin tightly, getting a firm grip on her. With a sigh of relief, Tracer continued to hold Widow’s head in place, finding it hard to believe she had already forced half of that monster down her girlfriend’s throat. She watched in awe as that huge bulge moved back and forth on her neck, and shivered at the feeling of her throat milking that cock for all it’s worth.

 

“R-Real sorry, love... this just feels too good...” That was a pretty flimsy excuse from Widowmaker’s perspective, but there was nothing she could really do about this at the moment, so she would just have to grin and bear it. Grinning might be a little hard when her lips were in a permanent o-shape thanks to Tracer’s enormous schlong, but, hell she would give it a try. Said lips smacked, slurped, and made all manner of horrible noises while Tracer turned Widow’s face into her personal onahole. Before she knew, she could feel Tracer’s overgrown tits bouncing against the top of her head. The base of Tracer’s cock had seemed so far away just a couple moments ago, and now it was currently stuffed inside of her.

 

Not for very long, though. Tracer wasn’t about to sit still any time soon. The girl was a bit hyperactive when it came to sex, and her impatience had reared its ugly head throughout this entire encounter. When Tracer pulled back, it was like she was trying to drag Widowmaker with her, that huge tools of hers pushed back out, only to force itself down her throat again. And again, and again... until Tracer had found a rhythm she liked and stuck with it. Said rhythm also meant that Widow’s face was constantly smacking against her pelvis, so that was another thing to add to a long list of minor annoyances. Widow couldn’t just give her lover gentle oral, no, it had to be _facefucking_ . She and Tracer would need to have a talk about proper foreplay next time Widow could properly speak. Right now it was all just _glllrk_ and _schllp_ and the occasional _glschlp_.

 

Widow couldn’t see over Tracer’s mounds anymore, they were much too big, and she was facefirst in the girl’s pelvis half the time. But she could hear the girl moaning, and she could feel that monstrous shaft throbbing inside of her, its spasms causing Widow to shudder. Just thinking about how much that thing could put out in one orgasm made the talon agent feel a strange mixture of fear and arousal. Widow was so scaroused that she hesitantly started to move back and forth independent of Tracer’s hands. In fact, she was putting a whole lot more effort into pleasuring Tracer. Widow pursed her lips tighter around the shaft, and moved her head faster, meeting Tracer halfway and setting the pace from this previously-unwanted facefucking session. The results of this were immediate, and audible. Tracer was _very_ vocal about how much she enjoyed this.

 

“That’s it, love... take the whole thing...” Her hips bucked into Widow’s face even faster before. A deep sense of dread welled up in the pit of Widowmaker’s stomach every time she felt that overly-thick shaft throb and pulse inside of her. That hefty pair of balls constantly slapped against her chest now, their weight brought down on her and knocking the air out of her lungs every time. Not that she had much air in there anyways, barely holding on to her ability to breathe, taking quick breaths every time that lengthy shaft receded from her throat. Considering Tracer’s pace, this was less than half a second of time, so it was easy to say that Widow was feeling pretty delirious right now. Lucky she was good at holding her breath.

 

That merciless, self-inflicted throat-fucking would only last for so long, though. Widow’s redoubled attempts at pleasing that massive cock paid off quickly, with each huge throb pushing against the walls of her throat, her cock swelling up just a tad as it prepared to unload. Tracer’s expression made it seem like her brains had been scrambled, her tongue hanging loosely out the side of her mouth, and a big, dumb smile plastered over her face. Widowmaker started to breathe even more rapidly through her nose, steadily growing more worried about what the girl’s actual output could be. The thought of just how much this girl could shoot out was making her wonder if this was even a good idea!

 

Well, it was too late to get cold feet now. Tracer wasn’t letting up anytime soon, and she was teetering over the edge. All it took was a few more seconds of thrusting before Tracer, suddenly finding some clarity, grabbed Widowmaker by her hair and slammed her hips forward. A very loud, and unlady-like gag was immediately followed by what could only be described as the floodgates opening. One single spurt sounded like a bucket of water being emptied on the ground, very loud splashes and sloshes sounding out as Tracer absolutely _unloaded_ into the poor woman. Widowmaker’s eyes rolled up, her throat doing its best to swallow it down, but Tracer’s cock was going off like a firehose, shooting more cum in one single spurt than Widowmaker could possibly swallow. Little spurts of white leaked out the sides of her mouth. But still she tried her best to drink it down, very loud _gulps_ sounding out as her throat tried to keep up with a flood of cum.

 

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but it had only been a couple seconds. Disbelief started to set in by the time that she started to feel _full_ . Each gulp was getting progressively harder, and the remaining space in her stomach was rapidly disappearing. But Tracer was still going, and showed no signs of stopping. It was either choke or swallow at this point, since she couldn’t fight back against the girl (she seemed unreasonably strong mid-climax). So Widow swallowed more, even if her stomach was practically screaming at her in the form of little _gurgles_ that it was time to stop. Widow had no choice, really. She just hoped this wouldn’t end badly.

 

“Y-Yeah… t-that’s it… s-swallow it all…~ _Oh, yeah…~”_ Tracer would be of no help, big surprise. No point in even glaring at the girl, she wasn’t even looking at her. God, she felt so _full_ . There was no way it was healthy to swallow _this_ much cum. Widowmaker had only realized her stomach was actually inflating when she felt it press against the ground. When it had nowhere else to go down, it spread outward. Her eyes began to widen as she realized her stomach was starting to outgrow her rapidly. Rope after rope of unbearably warm cum constantly pooled inside, the pressure causing even more of it to come leaking out of her mouth, strands of jizz pouring down her chin and landing on her overgrown gut. Too full, _too full_. Widowmaker’s eyes started to roll up again, the sensation too overwhelming for her to bear. Her belly had become her own personal bed, her arms spread around it and hardly able to reach the floor, while her feet were barely braced against the ground, having to stand on the tips of her toes to even touch the floor. Tracer, of course, just kept standing up and adjusting, without actually pulling out of her. She had to get every last drop, after all!

 

A full minute and a half had passed before it slowed to a trickle, Tracer’s cock finally giving up its onslaught of an orgasm. Tracer, standing up now, and practically humping Widow’s face, seemed to finally regain her senses. Reaching up and wiping the sweat from her brow, the girl looked down at the formerly-skinny woman. “Nice hairpin…” She muttered, reaching down and playfully squeezing at her belly, letting her hand sink into that massive of soft, sloshing flesh. Widowmaker looked fit to burst, and when Tracer started to wrench her cock free from the woman’s throat, she brought a waterfall of cum with her. Widowmaker made some decidedly unpleasant noises as she bowed her head and let out a steady stream of cum pour from her lips, hitting the floor, still goopy and making heavy _splats_. Tracer took a seat next to the inflated Frenchwoman, wrapping her arms behind her head and leaning back against that cool, purple mass. With Widowmaker suspended on her own gut, she would be up there for a while, cum leaking from her lips. So, Tracer decided to get comfy, and dang, was Widow comfy! They should do this more often.

 

Shutting one eye, Tracer playfully patted Widow’s gut, earning a very annoyed grunt from the woman that was drowned out in the sounds of cum making its way up her throat. “I’ll give you a little break, for now, love~” Idly running a hand along her oversized shaft, she made a little huff, “When you’re done with that, maybe you can have a turn. I’d love to see you lookin’ like me~” Letting out a giggle, she nestled her cheek into the side of it. Funny, she could still smell Widow’s perfume. Breathing in deeply, Tracer found comfort in that flowery smell. Probably the only nice-smelling thing left in the room. Everything else just smelled like spunk.

 

Still somewhat conscious, Widowmaker could only let out another grunt, and rolled her eyes… before going right back to trying to empty herself. At this rate, it might take a while…

 


End file.
